


All I Want...is You

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, the targaryens still rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa agreed to marry prince Jon Targaryen, crown prince of Westeros. But now she's actually meeting him for the first time, doubts linger in her mind. What if the crown prince isn't as nice and brave and strong as he seems?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	All I Want...is You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Jonsa Week day 7. Then my computer drowned. I had it all backed up, but in the cloud and I couldn't reach it. But, here it is! Better late than never!

This was what she wanted. This was what she had dreamed of all her life. This was why she had thanked her father, over and over again. But now she was here, surrounded by unfamiliar faces and a castle she didn’t know, she was not so sure anymore.

Only a few weeks ago she had left Winterfell, excited about all the adventures waiting for her in the south. She had been looking forward to the parties, the music, the dancing and all the girls her age she would meet. But a part of her heart longed for her own bedroom, where she had dreamed countless of nights away and had written passage after passage in her diary.

A part of her heart missed her family terribly, her father, just but always right, her mother, strict but only because she loved her, her older brother Robb, who liked to tease her but also dried all her tears and her younger brothers Bran and Rickon, even though they were loud and didn’t understand a thing of the world yet. She even missed her sister Arya, who was so unlike her in every way possible and had irritated her daily.

“Are you ready, Princess Sansa?”

Sansa nodded.

Jon’s aunt was her age and absolutely beautiful. Her white hair was braided in a complicated pattern and her blue dress accentuated her curves and shape. For a long time Westeros had been certain that Jon and Daenerys would marry, just like so many Targaryens before them, to keep the blood of the dragon as pure as possible. But to everyone’s surprise, Jon’s father had reached out to Eddard Stark. And when Eddard Stark had asked his eldest daughter if she wanted to marry the future king of Westeros, she hadn’t had to think twice about it.

Right now her sudden answer seemed foolish, stupid and naive. Her father might have promised to find her a good man and he had assured Sansa that he wouldn’t have even asked her if she wanted to marry him if he had not seen for himself that Jon was such a good man. But looks and public behaviour could be deceiving. Who knew what happened behind closed doors? How Jon was towards his family and close friends? He could have been wearing a mask.

Daenerys nodded towards the guard and the giant wooden doors were opened.

The throne room was filled with people. Laughter and chatter thrummed in Sansa’s ears and it was only when a servant announced Princess Daenerys Targaryen and Princess Sansa Stark that a small path was cleared to let the two girls through.

Every pair of eyes followed the red haired beauty from the North and Sansa tried to smile even though her hands were shaking and her knees were trembling. With the tips of her fingers she lifted her skirt up to make sure she wouldn’t trip over the hem. And while everyone in the room tried to catch a glimpse of her, Sansa focussed on the young prince standing next to the throne of his father.

In a way he looked nothing like the princes she had always dreamed of. He wasn’t blond. He didn’t have blue eyes. He wasn’t tall and he didn’t look perfectly groomed. Stubbles covered his chin and cheeks and half of his long black curls was tied into a ponytail. The other half hung loosely around his face as if he hadn’t even attempted to tame them. He had his hands folded on his back and while their glances met she noticed the deep frown on his forehead.

Her heart raced in her chest and adrenaline rushed through her veins. What if Jon actually didn’t want her? What if this was his father’s idea and he was in love with someone else but just couldn’t protest? What if the frown on his forehead was because he didn’t think she was pretty or kind or worth his love and heart?

“Princess Sansa.” Jon stepped forward and he reached for her hand, lifting it up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. “I hope your journeys wasn’t too uncomfortable?” He looked up at her and his brown eyes met her blue ones. His hand was still holding hers and she could feel his palm sweating.

Sansa forced her smile to brighten. “How can a journey be unpleasant when it’s leading me to you?”

Jon’s lips curled up slightly. “Will you officially open this ball with me?”

Even if Sansa would have wanted to say no, that answer wasn’t an option, but she answered anyway. “Of course, my prince.”

They didn’t speak while they walked to the dance floor and Jon’s arm slid around her waist. His hold was strong, but not uncomfortable and as soon as the music started he lead her through the dance. His movements were slightly clumsy. A few times he forgot the correct steps and once the tip of his boot touched her ankle. When the music stopped again a relieved sigh escaped from his lips.

“Was it that horrible to dance with me?” Sansa bent her head while Jon lead her back to the throne where his father was seated.

He rapidly shook his head. “Of course not, my lady. I am simply not a good dancer. I am relieved we survived without too many problems. Did I hurt your ankle badly?” He looked at her and Sansa saw the sincere concern in his eyes.

She shook her head. “No, my ankle will be fine, thank you.”

There were a million more things she wanted to ask him. In a few weeks they would get officially married and yet they barely knew anything about the other.

Jon seemed polite and honest and handsome and still he was a total stranger.

“Is it possible to catch some fresh air or would the invited guests be very offended if I would leave for a short while?” Sansa almost mumbled, but Jon offered her his arm.

“I will show you the palace garden. I think all those people will understand that we would like some time apart from all of them.” He winked and Sansa felt her cheeks heating up while she fought the urge to laugh.

The wink didn’t look charming or sexy or invitingly. It looked a little clumsy and yet in a way also adorable.

Prince Jon nodded at every servant they passed. He nodded at the ones who opened doors. He nodded at the ones who stood guard. He nodded at the ones running around with trays filled with drinks or food. If this was a mask, he had mastered it perfectly and he wore it just as beautifully.

Eventually she felt the fresh air touching her cheeks and she let out a deep breath now the deafening silence was surrounding them. “I’m sorry…” She swallowed. “It’s all a little overwhelming. I’m really happy to be here, I promise.”

“I hope so.” Jon lead them to a small bench near some rose bushes. The roses were blooming, but in the moonlight their color wasn’t quite visible. “If you don’t want to marry me, I really don’t want to force you.” His shoulders dropped a little and he seemed to loosen up a little. “I know it’s hard to say no to a king, but I promise that if you do I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

Sansa looked at him. She truly looked at him and realized that the prince next to her was in a way just like her. Just a guy, with doubts and worries and wishes and dreams. “I’ve always wanted to marry a prince.”

“Did you just say yes because I’m a prince?” Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “Because I guess then I’ll end up being a disappointment. I know how to play the prince everyone wants to see, but it’s tiring. I just wanna be me. Especially around you. I hope it’s good enough.”

Sansa smiled. “Well, in the last couple of minutes I’ve seen a lot of prince like qualities in you.” She reached for his hand. His hand felt warm in hers and she bit her lip. “The way you noticed everyone, even those who were supposed to be invisible. You telling me that if I didn’t wanna marry you would make sure I didn’t have to.” She chuckled. “The fact that you really can’t wink and yet still look adorable while trying.”

“You’re the first one to call it adorable.” The hesitant smile grew a little brighter. “My sister says it looks stupid and Daenerys says I’ll never get a girl if I don’t learn how to wink properly.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’re Jon Targaryen, prince of Westeros, you don’t have to be afraid of never getting a girl.”

“There was only one I set my mind on.” Jon turned away from her. “I never talked to her, but I saw her long ago when we were just children. She was reading and trying to tell her little sister all about the story, even though said little sister hated everything about it, or pretended to hate it at least.” Jon paused for a moment. “And she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And from what I heard, she was intelligent too, even though she tried to hide it.” He licked his lips and he locked his glance with hers again. “I’m glad she said yes when I asked her.”

“Me?” Sansa shook her head. “You’re talking about me? When did we meet?”

“You were only eight and I was visiting Winterfell.”

“I would have remembered that!” Sansa raised her voice. “How could I forget a visit from the king and a prince?”

Jon shrugged. “We didn’t visit as the king and a prince. We just visited as a husband and a son, wanting to see the grave of their wife and mother. We didn’t stay long, but Robb caught me staring at you. He told me everything about you.”

“And you didn’t fall out of love with me?” Sansa blinked a few times.

“On the contrary. He told a lot of good things about you, Sansa. If I hadn’t fallen for you already while watching you, I would have done so after hearing him talk about you.”

A warmth spread through her entire body. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

“That’s okay.” Jon smiled and he shove a little closer towards her. “You said yes when it truly mattered. I know it’s a lot.” He sighed. “Court life isn’t always fun. Sometimes it’s hard and people are always looking and I know we’re still strangers.” He sighed. “But maybe this life won’t be that bad when I can share it with you.”

Sansa smiled and she softly and carefully pecked his stubbled cheek. “I can’t wait to get to know you better until you’re no longer a stranger.” Sansa leaned back. “And I hope that I won’t end up being a disappointment after all those years you must have dreamed of a far better version of me than I can ever be.”

Jon shook his head. “You might be different from the girl I imagined, but only better. I can’t wait to become your friend and much more.”

“Well, I think you’re well on your way already.”


End file.
